My Suitor
by UnfortunatelyWriting
Summary: I smiled into Kile's mouth as I remembered me practically begging him to kiss me for that photo. It was hard to imagine how begrudgingly he had agreed to it as his fingertips left ghosts of touches on my cheek and neck. . . but then I remembered I had to promise him he could leave. Did he still want that?
1. Deliverer of Good News

"Eadlyn, you need to continue your Selection. You can't just put it on hold." Uncle Aspen said.

"My mother is in a coma. They can wait." I snapped.

He shook his head. "Eadlyn, your father asked me to speak with you on this. You know how hard it is for him right now."

"And the Selected know how hard it is for my family."

Uncle Aspen sighed and began to walk away when he paused, "Just remember Eadlyn. . . this is their lives too. They don't deserve to be pushed aside whenever they're inconvenient. I remember your mother going through somethings during your parents Selection because of that reason. They have feelings Eadlyn. Respect them."

With that he walked away. He sounded like when he was General Leger and giving orders to the guards. He didn't sound like the big teddy bear I had grown up with as an uncle.

I relented. He was right. I did need to respect other people's feelings. Isn't that what had caused Arron to elope? My inability to look past my own desires to see how I effected the ones around me? I turned and started to walk to the Men's Parlor, saying to myself, the first boy I saw would be my next date—that way, they all had an even chance.

As I rounded the corner, I saw Sir Raoul. I had yet to have a date with him. I put on a smile and called out to him. "Sir Raoul."

He started. When he saw it was I who had called him he bowed deeply. "Your Majesty."

"Would you care to take a walk with me in the gardens? I adore the way the high sun makes the flowers bloom, but I fear I'm in need of a little company."

Raoul grinned. Something inside me flashed but I pushed it down in order to keep my calm appearance. "Fear not, My Lady. I will accompany you." He held out his arm and I took it. I couldn't help but notice the firmness of his arm under his suit jacket.

"So, Sir Raoul, tell me about your family. You are from Panama are you not?"

"Yes. My family has lived on our farm for generations, us having been Fours, but I honestly couldn't imagine doing anything other than taking over after my father. My brother, Juan, though, couldn't stand the thought of being a lowly farmer," there was a slight malice to his voice. "But, thanks to your father, has taken to studying Biomed and is currently the leading engineer at Panama University."

"Very impressive." And it was. "We should invite him to the palace sometime. My father would love to meet him. It's been hard on him, the ungratefulness of the country he's trying so hard to put back together. They just don't understand, sometimes you need to rebrake the bone in order to heal it properly. It would be good for him to see someone who has been positively effected by his edict."

I looked over and swear he almost looked angry. "Yes, well, I'm sure he's very busy."

Okay, back pedal Eadlyn. Touchy subject. "Of course," I say quickly. "We would have to wait until my mom got better anyway."

"Eadlyn, I've been meaning to tell you how sorry I am with what has happened to your mother. I haven't got the chance to see you until this afternoon but I just wanted to make sure you knew, I will be here for you." I was taken back by the informality and startled when he rubbed my bare arm.

Calm down, Eadlyn, he's just being nice.

He froze. "Your Majesty," he rushed to say. "I see now I've over stepped your bounds. I only thought that since I was the one you had sought out that you had felt this connection as well. I apologize."

That's when I realized what I had implied with this meeting. I haven't had a date since before my mom's heart attack. I hadn't been even attending meals. For the first time he's even heard of me for a week to be me asking him on a date. . . I could see that could be confusing.

"No, Sir Raoul, it is my fault. I should have known what this would have looked like to you. I apologize for any misconceptions that have come of this walk."

"It will be forgiven and forgotten, Your Highness, if I may but ask one small gift in return."

I arched my brow. Trying to figure out what he'd ask for.

"I ask you to call me Raoul, for it would be a great pleasure to here my name from your lips."

He was bold, I'd give him that. It was worth a second try, maybe not tomorrow, but this was pleasant enough. "Then until next time, Raoul."

I walked back up to my room. I would say that went good. He wasn't overly unpleasant and we were able to talk nicely. Yes, I would consider another date with him. My high he left clicked loudly on the marble staircase. It was actually beginning to annoy me so I peeked around, and, seeing no one, slipped them off and sprinted up the rest of the stairs. When I got to the top I rounded the corner and ran smack dab into a warm body.

We fell to the ground and for about nine seconds, I was completely mortified. That was until I heard a familiar laugh and a teasing voice say, "You know, you always have been a Royal pain in my ass, but the more I'm around you the more literal that saying gets."

I rolled my eyes, thankful it was only Kile. "Sir Woodwork, to what do I owe this pleasure."

Neither of us had bothered to get off the floor. "Oh the pleasures all mine, Your Highness. It's not everyday I get to see you so adventurous." He wiggled his eyebrows and lifted one of my shoes off the floor by the strap.

"Adventurous is my middle name."

"And Gentleman is mine." He brought the shoe to my left foot. "May I?"

I giggled and raised an eyebrow. "If Gentleman was truly your middle name you would have never stood in the presence of a lady with more garments than she."

"Technically we're sitting."

I dared him with a lifted chin. And had to fight to keep my straight face when he sighed and began to untie his fancy Italian shoes. They each came off with a clunk. "Happy?" He asked sarcastically.

I lifted my bare foot about a meter into the air and pointed my toes. Then looked down at his socks. He gave in and took those off as well. I beamed at him. Then leaned forward, closer to him.

"You know what else I'm not wearing? A tie."

His hands went up somewhat hesitantly be t undid the knot. When it was almost off I trapped the fabric, ripped it off his neck and took off down the corridor. I left my shoes and Kile sitting by the top of the third story stairs. I knew what I probably looked like but I didn't care. No one was allowed up here without special permission. No cameras. No Selected. Well, except Kile, who I could hear running after me. I recognized the sound of bare feet slapping getting closer.

Two arms wrapped around me. "I think you have something that belongs to me." Kile said in my ear and he spun me around. I let out a small squeak as we twirled. He set me back on the ground and turned me in his arms so that our fronts were no pressed together.

With one arm around my middle to keep me close, he grabbed my crown, causing several tendrils of hair to fall. "My crown!"

"My crown!" He mocked.

"I do not sound like that!" I hit him lightly on the chest.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'll give you your tie if you give me back my tiara," I put on my best puppy dog face.

"A crown for a tie? I do believe I'm getting slighted."

I hit him again playfully. "Give me my crown."

"Your crown? I think I might have to confiscate it. And, well, with possession being nine tenths of the law."

"I am the law." I retorted back.

He scoffed. "As if."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Prove it." He quipped.

I sucked in a breath. "Kiss me," I whispered.

"Your wish is my command." Then his beautiful lips descended on mine. They were so soft. So perfect. My hands started to drag up his arms then buried themselves in his hair. Oh! His perfect hair that was so much fun to mess up. Ever since the Selection started he always had it styled and combed back. I missed the days of his wild bed-headness.

Just when he had started to pull me closer a cough came from behind me. Oh no.

"Eadlyn." My father said. I hoped and dreaded the amusement I heard in it. "Your mother just woke up. She's asking for you. When you're done here, please come see her."

I buried my face in his chest as I felt his silent chuckle.

"You can bring Kile as well." My father called over his shoulder.

"Wanna go see my mom?" I asked with false alacrity.

"With you? Anything."

 **So leave a review, follow, favorite:) I just really love Kile and he's not getting enough attention on FanFiction so I hope I can fulfill everyone's Kile obsession for a little while**


	2. Discovering A Monster

Mom was going to be fine, although, Dad was still stressing. But he always stressed about mom. I knew that was what they wanted for me, but they didn't realize it was impossible. I wouldn't be able to love like that and no one could ever love me that way either. It just couldn't happen.

I was trying harder to loosen up. But I still didn't want to pick my husband from these boys. I knew I should think of them as men. Mom had even corrected me on it, but I couldn't help but see them as just that. Boys all fighting over the shiny toy. Not that I thought of myself as a toy. . . but I did feel like a fool. I was Eadlyn Schreave. I didn't need a husband. I didn't want a Selection full of boys. I didn't even like any of them like that.

Sir Raoul attempted to catch my eye. He gave me that smile that gave me a strange feeling in my stomach. I nodded once before returning my attention to my oatmeal. I contemplated that feeling. It wasn't the same feeling I got when Kile looked at me. The one with Kile filled me with warmth and made me want to hide my smile. Why was I always comparing everything to Kile?

Right then, as if feeling my thoughts on him, Kile's eyes met mine. I blushed—wow, where had that came from?

Kile had an amused look on his face. I scowled in his direction. He winked at me. I threw a teethy, sarcastic smile in his direction. He quickly glanced around making sure no one was looking and then stuck his tongue out like we did when we were younger.

"Eadlyn and Kile," my father interrupted our exchange with the same scolding tone he used when we were younger. "I would think you'd be old enough to remember your table manners."

Every head whipped to look at Kile or I. I fought the blush and glared at my dad.

"She started it!" Kile cried like a mock eight year old.

"Kile!" I gasped. I was mortified. I buried my head in my hands to hide my shame.

Kile and Dad started laughing. At the sound of my dad's laugh, I could almost forgive them. He hadn't laughed since Mom had gotten sick. But it was still just a little too much.

"You two are too alike for your own good." I grumbled.

"I think any similarities to King Maxon is a complement in itself." Kile said smugly.

I spent equal time of the rest of that meal glaring at the two of them. I couldn't believe they would make such a spectacle. I was so distracted I found myself wandering aimlessly around the halls.

That when I heard it. The rebel alarm.

"Your Majesty!" I turned to see Sir Raoul running towards me. "We need to get you to safety!" He grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the hall. This part of the castle was rarely used so we passed no guard or maid. I was a little shocked that Raoul was here. Then I realized we were headed the wrong way.

"Sir Raoul, wait! The Royal Saferoom is the other way!"

I tried to stop and turn but his grip tightened and he quickened his pace. I felt that turning in my stomach when he looked back at me but this time I finally placed it. Dread. "Sir Raoul, what are you doing?"

We stopped suddenly in front of a door and went inside. He locked the door behind us. "S-Sir—"

"I thought I told you to call me Raoul." Then his eyes went feral.

"Stop." I commanded when he began to come closer. "I said STOP!'

He gave a sadistic chuckle. "Oh Princess, you think you're powerful? You're nothing but a girl in a pretty dress. A semi-decent face on a halfway matured body."

"S-stop. You know what happened to Jack. My father will kill you."

"No, you see, that's the difference between Jack and me." He reached back and wrapped his hand in my ponytail, pulling my head back hard. "I've waited till a perfect time."

"The rebel attack won't last forever. They'll catch you then." I tried to sound threatening but it came out a pathetic whisper.

"No, my dear princess, because by the time I'm done with you, you'll know which one of us is the boss." He slapped me. I cried out as the pain radiated thru my cheek. He yanked my ponytail back into place and then his rancid mouth was on mine. "Open your mouth." He growled.

When I didn't, he pulled my hair so hard I couldn't believe it all hadn't been ripped from my scalp. I felt the tears prickle in the back of my eyes. How had this gone so wrong? Raoul threw me to the ground. The smile on his face was on of a monster. He started to undue his belt.

"No!" I struggled to get out.

"Oh Eadlyn, yes." He towered over me then raised his foot and placed it on my shoulder. He pressed down and I had to go with it.

"Stop please." I sobbed. How could someone even think about doing something like this. It was wrong. It was evil. It was inhuman.

His gentle shush contradicted his movements as he shoved his pants down. He lowered himself over me. I clinched my eyes shut. Raoul's hand closed around my neck, pressing just hard enough to hurt. Then he kissed me again—no. It wasn't a kiss. A kiss was something pure, perfect, something that made butterflies take flight in your stomach. A kiss was Kile's hands framing my face, his lips gently brushing mine taking away my ability to move because of my desire to stay in his arms. Not this. Never this.

When I again didn't respond to his actions, he tightened his hold on my throat until I had no choice but to gasp for air. He used my panting to shove his tongue into my mouth. I was repulsed. I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to puke. I tried to hold it back, I didn't know what would happen if I couldn't.

Suddenly his hand was on my bare thigh. It was creeping closer to a place that was sacred. And then I couldn't take it anymore. The vomit was in the back of my throat. I bit down on his tongue. I needed to puke. I brought my knee up to connect with his groin.

In the back of my mind I registered the blood pouring out of his mouth and the residue in my own. But right now all I needed was a—I puked. All over myself and that monster. My hand found purchase on a large vase and with all the strength I had left in my body, I brought it up to connect with his temple. It shattered and I felt the glass shards tear into my shin. My forearms got the worst of it.

I pushed his limp body off of me. In the back ground I could still hear the shrill of the alarm. I wanted to scream for help. I wanted to cry out in anger. I wanted to kill the man who did this to me. But all I could do was crawl away from wreckage.

I crawled around in the darkness until I found an open door. The limited light from the window was covered by the elaborate curtains, but it looked like a bathroom. I found the bathtub and curled into a ball inside of it. I closed my eyes and prayed that Kile would find me before that monster woke up.


	3. A Night of Rash Decisions

**Kyle** :

The sound of the rebel alarm bounced around my head. But all I could think about was Eadlyn. I took the steps three by three to the third floor. I passed a maid but was too focused on reaching Eady to hear. I pulled open her door and it slammed against the wall from the force of it.

"Eadlyn!" I called. I had watched her leave after breakfast, looking as if in a daze. Where could she have gone? "Eadlyn!"

I ran back into the hallway and I swung open every door until I reached the end of the rooms. She was nowhere to be found. I sprinted back into her room, hoping I had missed something. I tore the room apart looking for her. Ending my search in her extensive closest, I collapsed to my knees, the panic in my chest too much for my body to function under.

I took several deep breaths, steadying myself. I looked up at the color coordinated dresses of the princess' realm. The black dresses that lined the back wall were askew. Unlike the rest of the closet, they hung at odd distances and the fabric didn't fall in a perfect cascade. I slowly got up and started to investigate. Parting the dresses, I revealed a small door, slightly ajar. Relief filled me, of course she would have headed to the Safe Room thru the hidden hallways. I didn't know why I thought any differently. Eadlyn had been living in the palace as long as I had; she knew the rules.

I ducked thru the doorway and into the darkness, making sure the dresses were reset and the door closed. Then ran down the narrow stairs, still not being able to shake the feeling something was wrong. I pushed open the door into the Safe Room.

"Oh thank goodness, Ead—" the Queen froze when she saw it was me and not her eldest.

Maxon came forward. "Kile," he said slowly. "Where's Eadlyn?"

"She's not here?" The door slammed shut behind me. The sound of the metals meeting echoed throughout the room, hammering in the fact that she was, in fact, not here. And if she wasn't here she was still out there.

I turned and ran to the door, only to find it sealed shut. No matter how hard I pulled on the handle it wouldn't open.

"Kile! Kile stop it!" Josie shrieked behind me.

A heavy hand landed on my shoulder. "Son, no matter how hard you try, that door won't open until the raid's over. All we can do for her is pray that she got to a Saferoom. One of the Selected is missing as well. I know America and I got caught outside the Main Saferoom once or twice ourselves."

"Us as well, Kile." My father spoke up. "It was more common than you'd think. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Someone's with her?" I asked.

"Yeah, the boy from Panama." The King nodded.

But for some reason, that feeling of dread didn't go away.

. . .

We were searching every safe room on the first two floors and still had found nothing. I was beginning to feel like I was going to puke. I found myself with a small squad led by General Aspen. We were currently checking a part of the palace I had forgotten was even here.

"Guards! Over here!" Sir Raoul came out of one of the rooms carrying Eadlyn in his arms. She was wrapped in his suit coat but ripped parts of her dress were visible around her legs.

"What happened?" General Aspen demanded.

"One of the Rebels. I tried to fight him off, but he knocked me out." Only then did I notice a mostly dried trickle of blood coming from his hair line. "I don't think he completed what he set out to do, though, he must have been called back to retreat."

"Then we got very lucky. The time you used up when you fought the rebel probably save her. I fear if you weren't there, something much worse would have happened."

"Don't thank me, General. I would rather have died than let something happen to my princess."

I wanted nothing more than to push him aside and grab Eadlyn in my own arms, but I knew I couldn't. He saved her, he deserved to be the one holding her. I failed her. We were just lucky he was there to do what I couldn't.

"Eady?" I whispered as I approached, too quiet I assumed to be heard. But I'm wrong because her head moved for the first time to look at me but not to meet my eyes.

"I just want a shower." She whimpered. "Can you take me to a shower?"

"Of course." I reached for her but Raoul turned his body.

"I've got this, Kile," he sneered.

I was just about to ask him what the hell his problem was when the king ran up the stairs. "Eadlyn!"

"Daddy!" When he took in the condition of her attire and the fearful look on her face, he instantly lifted her away from Raoul and started walking away from us. Once his fears were confirmed, he wasn't going to let any male in to see his daughter for a while. If I was going to see her, I'd need a plan.

. . .

A curse left my mouth as I pricked myself for the fourth time. Choosing a different place to put my hand, I continued to climb, mumbling to myself. This was either a brilliant idea, or a fools errand in which I could fall to my death. My toes found purchase on a small groove and I raised myself to full height. I wrapped my right hand around some ivy growing but it still wasn't enough to fully pull myself up to the balcony. I'd have to do it purely on upper body strength.

I took a deep breathe, centering myself, before stretching to grab the floor of the balcony. Using everything I had in me, I pulled myself up. I placed my foot in one of the small spaces between the iron bars of the rail and manage to stand. With just the ball of my foot on the platform, I threw a leg over the rail and climbed to safety. I'd just opened her door when a body blocked me.

"Kile," Neena hissed. "You can't be in here. If you wanted to see her, you should have come earlier."

"You wouldn't have let me in earlier." I tried to move further into the room but she grabbed my arm.

She threw her hand over her eyes, her fingers massaging her temples, as she groaned my name. "The King specifically said that none of the selected we allowed alone with her."

"I'm not alone with her, you're here." Her eyes narrowed on me. "Come on, Neena. This is me. You know I would never hurt her."

All the fight was draining out of her. "But—" A familiar whimper interrupted her.

I pushed past her and this time, she didn't even try to stop me. Eadlyn cried out again. I whipped back her covers and pulled her into my arms.

"No!" She struggled against my hold, scratching and clawing to get away from me.

"Eadlyn! Eady, it's me. It's Kile," she froze. "It's _me_ ," I repeated in a whisper, pressing my lips against her forehead which was damp from whatever nightmare had plagued her.

I felt the change in her body happen instantaneous. Her hands that had been clawing at my shoulders now let no air pass between us. Her legs which had been helplessly kicking at her supposed attacker now wrapped around me like a vice. And her eyes that had been shut tight in memory of the pain now opened to look into my eyes. She was no longer fighting to get away from me, but to get closer. She whimpered my name and pressed her face against my neck.

"Shh, baby, you're safe now. I've got you."

Her whole body trembled, whether from the still present fear of the dream or the reseeding adrenaline from her mistaking me for someone who would try to hurt her. I lower us both to the bed, shifting her body halfway onto mine. We laid in silence until her tremors faded away.

"I thought you were him." She said as she lightly kissed one of the long scratches she had left during her struggle. It was so peaceful, so perfect, and for the first time in my life, the palace felt like home.

I tightened my arms around her, crushing her small body against my chest. "He's not here, and he'll never get close to you again, I won't let him." I promise and she nuzzles her head into my shoulder. "Your father and General Aspen will see that no rebel will ever step foot in the palace again." She stiffened for a moment, then shoved me away.

"Eadlyn?" I reached out to her, confused by her sudden movement.

"Get out of my bed, Kile." She said. Her voice was like a crucible containing a boiling metal that scalded my heart in a way I never knew possible. My eyes stung in a strange moment of all consuming pain as I couldn't even manage to swallow over the thick knot in the base of my throat.

"Get away from me or I'll send for my father and let him handle this." She stared me down, as if daring me to disobey her. This wasn't the girl I had gotten to know over the weeks of the Selection, this wasn't even the girl I had grown up fighting with, this was the cold facade that was shown to the rest of the world, this was the girl behind the rumors of a cruel and heartless ruler, this was the 'all powerful Eadlyn Schreave,' and nothing could have hurt me more in that moment. When I held her stare she pushed me towards the edge of the bed with short, rough shoves. "Go away! Get away from me!" She yelled hysterically.

I heard Neena rush into the room. "Kile! What are you doing?"

I got off the bed to face her but Eadlyn interrupted us. She sat up, her hands going to her head and tangling in her hair. "I hate you!" She screamed and suddenly I couldn't breathe. "I hate all of you! I never wanted to have a Selection!" She yanked on her hair.

"Eady, please, calm down." I begged, the tears in my voice evident.

"Calm down? Calm down! He tried to _rape_ me, Kile. He put his hands on me and forced me to—" Her lecture was stopped but a sob.

"Never again shall a rebel get the chance to—"

"Why are you all so blind!" She screamed before diving face first into the pillows.

"Eadlyn," I reached out and put my hand on her back. The part of me that was still hurting so profoundly from her earlier words wanted to leave. It wanted to leave her here to face this alone like she said she wanted to. But the other part of me, the part that realized why I was so hurt by her words, knew I needed to stay, to help her because this was not something anyone should have to face alone. "Eadlyn what can't we see?"

My gentle tone seemed to break thru her exterior again. She rolled over to look up at me. "Kile," she paused, reining in her tears. I knelt beside her bed and brought her delicate hand to my lips. As I waited for her to continue, I slowly kissed each knuckle. She took a deep breath, as if gathering courage, then whispered, "There was no rebel."

I froze as my brain attempted to process this new development and what it meant. And when it did, it was like my limbs had been paralyzed for just a slip second, and then they sprung into action, I jumped up, my entire body shaking with a rage of pure unadulterated hatred for one man.

Before I could even consider any rational thought, I was gone. Flying down the stairs towards his room. I burst thru the door. Raoul shot up but I was on top of him before he could defend himself. The red I was seeing became tangent as his nose broke. I wasn't sure, but I expected that the language currently swirling around in my head was actually coming out of my mouth as well.

The guards pulled me off of him, throwing me up against the wall. I felt the metal of the handcuffs bite into my skin. One of the guards grabbed my arm and forced me to kneel facing the room. That's when I noticed the King standing there, fuming.

"What is going on here?" His voice rattled the light above us. "Kile?"

"It was him," I spat. "It was all _him_."

"What was him? What possible reason could you have to attack a man—who just saved my daughter—in his sleep?"

"He didn't save her." My jaw was aching from how hard I was clenching my teeth. "There was no rebel. It was all him."

"It's true, Your Majesty." Neena pushed her way thru the crowd. "I heard her tell him. That wound on his head is from the princess trying to get away."

King Maxon was filled with so much rage I feared for my life. The Queen suddenly appeared and put a hand on her husband's chest. "Aspen, get him out of here before Maxon kills him."

General Aspen and another man lifted the unconscious body up and out of the room. As they passed Maxon turned away and punched the wall so hard it went right throw the sheetrock. "Everyone out except Kile and Neena." He bellowed.

The guard holding me ran out with everyone so I stood. It was harder to accomplish with the handcuffs, but I managed with little swaying.

"You said she told you, Kile?" His voice was low, threatening.

I cleared my throat. "Yes, Your Highness."

"When did you see my daughter, Kile?"

A put of fear bloomed in my stomach. "T-tonight."

The king took a step towards me and again his wife scrambled to hold him back. "Did I or did I not, forbid any members of the Selection from seeing her tonight?"

"You did, Sire." I whispered.

"Then how did she tell you, _Sir Woodwork?_ " He yelled, emphasizing my title to remind me—if I could have forgotten—that I was part of the Selection. He turned to Neena. "I specifically told you, no one was allowed in."

"Your Highness, I—"

"You are hereby removed from your position as Head-maid. You are to report to Abigail and inform her of this change. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Tears shined in her eyes.

"Maxon," I heard Queen America protest.

"No! I am the King. My word is the law and it will be obeyed. The members of this Selection have shown complete disregard and dishonor to the throne and they will be punished." His gaze fell back on me. "Kile Woodwork, for your disobedience you will spend the night in jail."

"Maxon!"

"Guards!" The officers ran in at attention. "Show this boy to a cell."

I went completely still. Numb to everything as the guards started pulling me out of the room. I heard his last words as I was forced down the hall: "Tomorrow I will decide the consequences of your actions."


	4. Changing into New

**Eadlyn:**

Kile ran from the room and Neena followed him. I knew I shouldn't have told him. I remembered what _he_ had said when we heard the guards. He told me if I said anything about what actually happened, he would try again. Now in the darkness, with Kile no longer here, it seemed possible.

My skin crawled and I felt like jumping at every shadow. Finally, I found enough courage to run the daunting fifteen feet to my bathroom. I locked the door behind me, switched on the light, then collapsed onto the floor. I thought about hiding in the bathtub again but shook my head at myself. I was powerful, I was strong, I was—something outside my door creaked and I jumped—scared, I admitted to myself.

I looked at the bath again. It did sound nice, the water at least. Making my mind up, I decided to take a shower. I stepped out of my night gown, the white silk fell and reveled my rubbed raw skin. In the mirror was someone I didn't recognize. Covered in bruises and a couple scratches was a girl who looked broken, and broken I felt.

I let the scalding water burn my skin as I stood under the shower head. All I could see, all I could feel were the hands of that monster. That Selected. I never wanted a stupid Selection. I never asked for any of this. My entire life was falling apart around me. Aaron left, my mother almost died, my people hate me, my father forced 35 different guys into my life—three of which were prone to violence, and twice that violence had been directed towards me—and I can't seem to do anything right!

A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. I froze in fear before I heard a feminine voice on the other side. "Your Highness? Are you alright?"

The voice seemed familiar but out of place in my room. I turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around myself, and went to open the door. "Abigail?" I asked when the skinning blonde appeared on the other side of the door.

"Your Highness, I was sent to check on you—" Her all too pleased look was not lost on me.

"Where's Neena?" I looked over her shoulder at my otherwise empty room. She should have been back by now.

"His Majesty appointed me her replacement." She replied haughtily, as if the air around her was going to fall at her feet.

"Abigail where is she?" I demanded.

"Down in her quarters. She's been retired for the night." I started to move to my closet. "Your Highness! Where are you going?"

I ignored her, not in the mood for anymore changes. "I can dress myself." I said over my shoulder as I walked into the closet. I chose one of my more comfortable black dresses and slipped it over my head.

As I found my way to Neena's room, I tried to make sense of why my father would have thought to replace her, but I couldn't come up with any sort of answer. I knocked on her door twice and it was opened.

"Your Highness?" Neena gestured for me to come in.

"Why is Abigail from the kitchens in my room, insisting she's your replacement?"

"Your Father sent her, Your Highness."

"What? Why?"

"I wasn't supposed to let any of the Selected in to see you tonight, and when your father found out that Kile had been with you. . . The King's been under a lot of stress lately and he. . ."

I got a bad feeling and I cautiously asked, "Neena, where's Kile?"

"Your father sent Kile to the jail."

"He did what?" I asked, shocked. "Why?" I thought about the last fight and how the instigator was thrown out of the selection. My father wouldn't demand Kile leave, would he? Would I listen if he did?

"His Majesty said it was because he came and saw you tonight." Neena whispered. "Your father told me not to allow anyone in."

I straightened my back. "That wasn't his decision." I felt the blood in my veins start to boil. "Neither was it his right to remove you from your position."

"But he's the King."

"And this is my selection." I had needed Kile tonight. If he hadn't have come I don't know how long I would have kept silent and let the fear that man inspired control me. "I'll talk to my father about Abigail tomorrow. He can't remove you from Head Maid for letting Kile see me."

I left her room and took a right as I left the Maid Quarters. Down another flight of stairs was the temporary holding cells, they were made for emergencies, like when they had to detain someone but didn't have the time to move them to the facility to the north. I marched right up to the desk of the cell guard. He hadn't heard me come in because he was reading some sort of book.

"Where is he?" I demanded and the guard jumped.

"Oh! Your Highness! What—" He moved his book behind his back, as if I hadn't just seen him reading it. "What are you doing down here?"

"Where is he?" I repeated.

"W-who?" He was nervously fidgeting. I merely glared at him and he cowered a little. "Your Highness, I can't release prisoners. Even Sir Woodwork. The General l-left specific orders that no one was supposed to see him until morn—"

"I assume you are aware that any order from the crown is to be carried out swiftly and effectively."

"But Your Highness—" he was starting to sweat.

"Am I or am I not the Crown Princess of Illea?"

"Y-you are, but—"

"And do my orders not override any previous command given by someone of a lesser position."

"They do. But the King, Your Highness—"

"Did your orders come directly from the King, Officer?"

"Yes, they—" I raised one eyebrow. "No, Your Highness, they did not." He corrected. "They came from the General."

"And do I, or do I not, out rank the General?"

"You do, Your Highness."

"I asked to be shown a prisoner." I stared him down until he finally surrendered. His shoulders fell and he glanced around the empty room.

"This way." He said quietly as if someone else would hear.

He lead me thru the door and into a long hallway with barred rooms lining each side. I saw a shape in the last room on the left. He was laying on his back on a poor excuse of a bed. It was only a metal slate with a blanket.

"Kile!" I ran to him.

"Eady?" He shot up. "Eady, what are you doing here."

We met at the bars. "Are you alright? God, look at your eye." It was black and blue and his lip was cut open. There was even a faint swelling around his cheek bone. I reached my hand thru the bars and gentle cupped the side of his beaten face.

He leaned into my hand slightly, closing his eyes. "I am so sorry, Eadlyn."

I felt another round of tears threatening to break the surface. I hadn't cried like this since I was five. Why would he apologize for anything? "For what? All of this is my fault, if I would have—"

"No, none of this is your fault." He swore with such conviction I dared not disagree with him. I stared into his good eye and my heart clenched painfully.

"Did he do this?" I whispered, lightly gliding my fingertips down his cheek, thinking about my own bruises.

"No, he didn't even get in a punch. If Neena wouldn't've gotten your father I think I could've killed him. God, Eadlyn, if someone ever tries to touch you again, I just might." He leans his head on a bar close to mine.

"My hero," I teased, only because I was beginning to see how true it actually was, and I didn't understand what the hell I was supposed to do with that realization. I wasn't supposed to need saving. I was Eadlyn Schreave.

With his head still resting on the metal, he gave a little snort and I watched his shoulders shake from laughter. My heart skipped a few beats and I found myself smiling as well. "Royal Pain in the Ass."

"Only in yours." I whispered quiet enough that the guard wouldn't hear. When he finally looked back at me, he was wearing such a serious look it stole my breath. Compassion, empathy, longing, they were swirling in his deep blue irises. Along with something else I dared not attempt to identify. I felt the shame of what I had said to, how I had hurt, this boy—this man earlier. "Kile," I swallowed my stupid pride. "I'm—"

"Eadlyn." I turned at my name. My father was standing at the door. "What are you doing here?" He looked tired.

"Trying to understand why you put one of my Selected in a cell." I risked my chin in defiance.

"Eady, it's fine." Kile said from behind me, attempting to defuse the tension in the room. My father and I ignored him.

"He started a fight. He should be removed from the Selection."

"He defended my honor." I shot back.

"It wasn't his place." I almost growled.

"Are you saying you wouldn't have acted the same way if someone had tried to hurt mom." He froze. I smirked internally, I had got him. But then the look on his face was not one of remorse or further anger, it was only of cautious hope.

"If I commanded it?"

Confused by the look on his face contradicting his words, I hesitantly answered, "You can't send anyone home, it's my choice and mine alone."

He studied me for a good moment before turning to the officer that let me in. "Release him. It seems my daughter will not be pressing charges against his actions."

"Yes, sir." He rushed to the door and pressed his thumb to the high-tech lock.

Kile slowly walked out of the cell, still unsure. I was acutely aware of my father watching us. Taking initiative, I moved forward, grabbed his hand, and started to pull him behind me as I headed for the exit. I couldn't be sure, but the slight pause in Kile's stride as we passed the King, was most likely from him bowing his head in difference to my father. I pulled him faster.

We settled into a slow walk once we were on the ground level again. Our hands shifted and he cradled mine with a tenderness that shouldn't have been there. I almost wanted to pull away; we were getting too close, I didn't understand what was happening. I couldn't stand Kile. It had always been like that. So why did I dread reaching my room so much.

We stopped in front of the mahogany doors to my rooms. Desperate to find someway for him to hold me, even if just my hand, for a little longer before I went to face the rest of the night alone, I said the first thing that popped into my head. "What happened to your eye?"

Kile got that smug look on his face. "When they pulled me off that bastard, they had to push me into the wall to get me to stay still long enough for them to detain me."

"You are way too proud of yourself."

"Well if God graded on a curve, I'd be a saint." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I grew up with you, Most Powerful Woman in the World." As he said this he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Universe," I corrected him in a whisper.

He gave me a small crooked smile, "of course."

And then he leaned down towards me and I immediately knew what he wanted. His breath was warm as he came to a hover above me lips. I waited for him to close the gap but it only took a few beats of my heart to realize he was waiting for me to do the same. He was waiting for permission. He was being a gentleman in the fullest sense of the word.

I slightly tilted my head and our lips met. He kissed me hesitantly but wholly. It was so similar to our first kiss. I smiled into Kile's mouth as I remembered me practically begging him to kiss me for that photo. It was hard to imagine how begrudgingly he had agreed to it as his fingertips left ghosts of touches on my cheek and neck. . . but then I remembered I had to promise him he could leave. Did he still want that?

How could he not? It has only been his dream since he was little. I promised him I'd talk to his mom and that we would use the elimination for that purpose. He asked me to send him away. Why did that thought feel more unbearable than anything else had that night? I pulled away, placing a thumb on his lips to create a barrier between the one thing I wanted more than my next breath at that moment.

I opened my mouth to say something when Kile kissed my thumb, bring the tip into his mouth slightly. "Goodnight, My Lady."

It took my breath away. The way he said 'my' made me feel as if it had a completely different meaning than just that I was some delegate to his country. It was possessive, and for the first time in my life, Eadlyn Schreave wanted to be possessed.

I watched him walk away as I slowly backed into my room. My chest squeezing painfully. I wasn't supposed to feel like this. Why was he doing this to me if he was just going to ask to go? He hated the palace, he's said it so many times. What would he chose if given the chance, me or his freedom?

Wait. No. I didn't chose this Selection and I wasn't going to chose a Selected. No one was going to change my mind and I didn't want anyone to. I didn't need a husband. I didn't want a husband.

"Leave." Was all I said to Abigail when I noticed her.

"But Your Highness,"

"Leave," I repeated again before walking over to my bed and collapsing in exhaustion. I flipped over so I was staring at the lit celling. I don't know how long I laid there, with every single light turned on, but just as I was about to fall asleep someone knocked on my door. I threw the covers off myself, frustrated, and stomped to the door.

"Erik?" I asked, confused.

"I know His Majesty said no member of the Selected was allow here to see you, but technically, I'm not part of it." He looked so nervous and sincere that I found myself opening the door wider for him to come in.

"I heard what happened," he stuttered. "I just, uh, wanted to check to see if you're alright." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "So, um, are you okay?"

His face drew up in displeasure and he grimaced at his question. "I'm sorry, of course you're not okay. It was a stupid question." He turned defeated to the door.

"No," I said quickly, not wanting him to go. "Eikko."

He turned back to me with his shy smile, but there was a sadness there that I hadn't seen before. I couldn't tell if it was his own or merely a reflection of mine. I'd come to think of him as a kindred spirit. Was it possible for his soul to hurt just by standing near me?

"Yes, Princess?"

I smiled because there was no sarcasm, no teasing in his voice. "Thank you. . . for caring."

In a rare moment where he forgot his propriety, he said, "Eadlyn, never let anyone accept thanks for caring about you. It should be a privilege. And if anyone tells you different, send them to me. I'll set them straight."

Then he left. And I let him.


	5. Three Scheaves

****Short conversation with Erik added after last chapter**

 **Kile** :

I was just getting ready for the morning when there was a knock at my door. Grimacing at my reflection as I tightened my tie, I waited for them to be announced. I bent down to slip my feet into the shoes. "Sir Kile?" Carson, my butler, called.

"Yes Carson?" I looked up from my tying my shoe to see the king standing at my door. "Your Majesty," I stumbled to get up.

"Kile, sit, please. We have a lot to discuss." He was looking at my face, but not really seeing me. He was looking at the bruises that seemed to cover one half of it in a deep purple and the eye that's swelling was just starting to go down. "Violence, as you know, should not be tolerated in any Selection."

I took a breath to apologize but he held up a hand to silence me.

"But I'd be hypocritical to demand Eadlyn eliminate you on that basis alone."

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?" It sounded as if he was implying. . . no, that couldn't be.

"America was involved in two semi-violent confrontations, both with the same girl." He looked a little sad as he remembered this but quickly shook it off. "One she was merely the victim of a jealous Two, but the second, while she had been heavily baited into it, she initiated."

That shocked me. Sure, the queen was fierce, but the instigator in a fight? I never would have guessed that.

"I was wrong in my decision to punish you for assaulting that boy. I was actually coming to apologize last night but it seemed my daughter had gotten to you first." He shook his head. "Kile, my baby girl was almost raped. The parenting books never covered the correct actions to take after something like that. I was running on my emotions and they were falsely directed at you. I'm sorry."

That was probably the first time in my life I had ever heard the King apologize to anyone accept to the queen. I wanted to decline the apology, but all I managed was a quick nod.

"Well, I'll let you head down to breakfast. The Selected will be eating alone this morning."

I nodded again but His Majesty had already started to leave. The King had some problems to consider. Twice had Eadlyn been assaulted by members of the Selection. He had to come up with a solution to keep her safe. I had the perfect solution, but I doubted the other guys would support it. Hell, I didn't even know if Eadlyn would support it.

I finished dressing and headed downstairs. When I entered the dining hall every head snapped to me. I was the last of the Selected to arrive and I could tell by their faces they didn't expect me to. The next thing I noticed was that the room was filled with about twice the normal amount of guards, all on point, as if we were criminals being moved to a different prison.

I sat down next to Fox who immediately leaned over. "This is insane," he whispered.

I nodded but didn't comment. No one spoke, no one knew what to say. Even if they tried, one glare from the officers killed any thought. So we ate in silence. I could feel everyone's gaze on me like the heat from a sun on a too hot day. The injuries from last night throbbed under the oppressive eyes.

Suddenly the doors burst open. All the guards pulled their guns but froze when they saw who it was. Prince Osten ran thru the doors, face drawn up into a mischievous smile. The officers, unsure of what to do, just closed the door behind him.

"Kile!" He shouted.

I scooted back my chair as he ran to my side. He reached up and poked my face. "Ow! Osten, what the hell?" He giggled as my cheek bone throbbed. "Shouldn't you be with your family? Your mother's going to be worried."

He smiled and shook his head. "They're busy."

"With what?" Fox asked and I realized every one of the boys were watching us.

Osten's eyes danced mischievously. "Your mom's yelling at my dad."

"She's what?" I partially stood up at the same time Ean asked me: "Your Mom's yelling at the King?" I ignored his question, knowing that not even I could explain the odd relationship our parents had.

"Miss Marlee's scary when she's mad." Whether he was informing me of this or Ean I don't know.

"Osten, I need you to do something for me."

"A mission?" He whispered conspicuously and leaned closer to me. He was referring to the continual game of knights and secret agents that we've played since he was old enough to walk.

"Yes, Agent Ostrich, a secret mission."

He stuck his tongue out at the name. "Okay Admiral Croc-o-Kile, but if we get in trouble again, it was your idea." That was ridiculous, the kid got away with more trouble than a two year old. Something about his big blue eyes his parents just couldn't say no to.

"You drive a hard bargain, Sir." I looked up at the celling as if considering it. "We'll blame it on Josie."

His signature gapped-tooth grin spread as he reached out his hand. I shook it, trying hard to keep a straight face.

"What's my mission?"

"First, I need you to spy on our parents. I'm going to need a full report of what they are discussing, especially if they talk about Eadlyn or me. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." He fakes a solute.

"Then—this might be the dangerous part—" he leaned in closer. "The King has locked your sister away in a tower and placed a dragon at the door, you'll need all the courage you can find in order to rescue her."

"I don't want to rescue my sister." His nose scrunched up.

I laughed, "why not?"

"The princess always kisses the knight. I don't want to kiss Eadlyn."

"I do." A voice from behind me said quietly, followed by murmurs of agreement around the table. I felt that green monster try and reel its head but I pushed the feeling down.

"Okay, just ask if she's alright then?" I suggested and Osten nodded. "Good. Thank you, Agent Ostrich. Be safe out there." I said in a particularly gruff voice.

"Yes, Admiral Croc-o-Kile, I'll—"

"Osten!" The doors to the room were again thrown open. "Prince Osten, what did your mother tell you!"

"Go, go, go." I urged Osten and he immediately ducked under the table.

"Osten, I know you're in here," Miss Ariel tapped her foot while looking around for the small boy.

I scoot my chair in in one movement, sealing him beneath us. I go back to eating as if nothing happened. Unfortunately, the other Selected don't get the memo.

"Kile!" Miss Ariel scolded. I looked up from my eggs innocently. "I swear to God, Kile, if you're playing that stupid game I'm going to make sure Osten doesn't leave his room for the next two weeks."

Miss Ariel had helped raise us since we were kids. I guess I could call her a nanny but I knew she didn't have the same position as most royal nannies. Our mothers refused to hand over the responsibility of raising us to some hired maid. Not that that was all Miss Ariel was. She was more of a stern aunt.

I knew she'd make good on her threat, at least to some extent, so I was about to give us up when I felt him kick my leg to get my attention. I taped my toes twice to let him know I understood. He was about to make a commotion.

"Miss Ariel, I—" I was cut off by a loud crash. I looked over to see a maid on the floor and a couple of dishes broken.

As everyone rushed over to help her, I heard the unmistakeable thunder of some one crawling fast. The loud, quick sounds traveled the length the table and ended with Osten jumping up at the other side.

"Osten!" Miss Ariel called but he had already fled the room. Glaring at me, she ran after him.

It was quiet again after the door shut behind them. The guys looked at me as if for the first time really realizing the depth of my relationship with the Royal Family. Henri and Fox looked in awe while guys like Ean looked skeptical. I'd just made myself a serious threat.

After the meal we were brought to the throne room, again, under armed guards. The King stood on the raised stairs. Gone was the grieving father that had spoken to me this morning, in his place was a soldier. Someone who was going to make sure we behaved from now on.

"Members of the Selection," he started, iron clad resolve in his voice. "By now, I'm sure you are aware of the actions of Raoul Silo and the falsities that we told to cover those actions."

No one spoke. No one breathed.

"In consequence of those actions, Silo will be executed as any other criminal would. His death sentence has been issued and published. To ensure another incident never again occurs, anytime you see the Princess, you will be subject to an armed escort. There will be no more privacy. That privilege has been suspended. Expect an elimination by the next Report." With that, the King walked away, leaving us standing in the large room. Someone came forward and began explaining what the King had said in more detail. When the execution would take place, when the Selection would resume and how it would when it did and with all the confusion there was one outlying theme: what the hell was happening?

. . .

After lunch we were brought to the Men's Room and left to find something to do. Which ended up being watching the news channels discuss the Selection. By popular vote I wasn't winning. I wasn't even in the running. People thought my being here was merely set up by the Royal Family as some sort of fail safe for Eadlyn. If she can't find someone better, she'll chose me. "Really, he's been living there his whole life. If anyone was handpicked for the Selection it would be him. The Selection was over before it started, the whole thing is a hoax."

But I wasn't the only one the people didn't like. If they were harsh on me, they were brutal to Henri. They raised solid questions, like if he couldn't even speak the language of the people how could he lead them. Well, I was just glad that he couldn't understand the reporters mocking taunts. "I mean, listen to this guy," the reporter laughed at a clip of Henri struggling to speak english.

Fox, who had been off in his own world all day, suddenly turned to me. "It's not fair. I would never even dream of hurting her like that. I don't need an escort. And now there's going to be an elimination, I've only seen her a few times. What if she eliminates me?" Fox threw his hands into his hair.

"Then that's one less person for the rest of us to worry about." Ivan Plays hissed from the other couch. "Keep your insecurities to yourself, Clermont. No ones in the mood."

"Shut you mouth, Waverly." I snapped, using the name of his provence like he had to Fox. "Don't take out your anger on him. He didn't do anything to you."

"Oh yeah, _Angeles_." Someone said from behind me. Linde Lockwood walked over to where Ivan was sitting. He leaned up against the sofa and arms crossed over his chest. "What you gonna do? Gonna go tell your mama? She is here right? Is it nice to have your mommy here to cry to when—"

"That's enough." A guard stepped forward, cocking his gun. "If you want to go home to see your mother, Atlin, I can arrange it. I'm sure she'll be a great comfort after I blow off your foot."

The officer walked to the center of the room. "Now, if you can't figure out how to get along, I'd be happy to show you all to isolation cells."

I looked back at Linde and Ivan, not willing to turn my back to them.

"Hey guys," Hale called from his spot at the pool table. "Lets calm down." Although his tone was joking, his eyes and face were serious. When no one responded he toss his pool stick over to me, "Kile, you break."

Fox and I moved slowly to the felt table. The room was strung up tighter than a rubber band stretched to its breaking point. I just hope it holds. I lean over the table and hit the cue ball. As it collides with the balls the sharp sound cuts the tension in the air and everyone relaxes. I sink two balls before my turn ends. The rest of the game proceeds with Fox emerging as the winner.

An urgent knock at the door interrupts Fox's victory. A flustered servant rushes in. "Sirs, Prince—"

"I can introduce myself."

My cue stick was resting on the table and I was heading to the door before he finished his sentence. I came to a stop before him but wasn't going to bring myself to be the first one to speak. I stared into the eyes of my childhood friend.

"Kile."

"Your Highness, or is it Your _Royal_ Highness already?"

"I assumed we were past both pleasantries, whether either applied."

"I was simply asking if I needed to offer my congratulations or not."

"From your tone, I would assume that even if I had offered that information, a sincere congratulations would not follow."

"Well then, I sincerely hope your happy."

"Not at the moment, no."

"That's a shame. I'd offer my apologies, but then, we had agreed to keep this conversation sincere."

We returned to our silent stare.

"What happened, Kile?"

"I'm under instructions not to converse about the events happening or happened."

After a moment his entire countenance changed. His bravo seemed to sink into him and what was left in its place was misery.

"You have to know why I did it."

"I know why you believed you had to do what you did. But then you have to know why I cannot accept your actions."

"I didn't know I was responsible for reporting my actions to you."

"You're not. But neither am I to the Prince Consort of France."

"Kile." He said sharply.

Finally giving in, I gave the most and the least that I could. I lowed my voice but I knew the closet of the guards could probably still hear me.

"Raoul Silo, the suitor from Panama, is going to be executed on Friday. He tried to _hurt_ Eadlyn." His hands clenched and I knew he got my meaning. "There was a rebel attack yesterday morning and people were killed. Your Mother is still recovering from her heart attack. And the media is having an absolute field day over this whole mess."

"Kile I—"

"Your Majesty," he was interrupted by a butler. "The Queen has requested your presence on the Third Floor."

"Of course." Ahren said to the butler, dismissing him. When he didn't leave, Ahren sighed. The butler had most likely been given orders not to leave with the prince. "We'll figure this out later, Kile."

Without waiting for my response, he turned and followed the butler out.


End file.
